Return to Russia
by Yin Yang phoenix
Summary: Katie comes back to the cold Russia after a long time.One problem:she doesnt know anyone,but some one remembers her.But who?And is he good or bad?Read and find out!
1. A new girl in town:or is she?

**Chapter one:**

**A new girl in town:or is she?**

**Summary:**_Katie comes back to the cold Russia after a long time.One problem:she doesn't know anyone,but someone remembers her.But who?And is he good or bad?And on top of all that:she has a deep-dark secret...which is revieled in the next chapters.What happenes,read and find out!_

**In this chapter:**_Katie travels back to her home town,Moscow.From the airport,she goes to her castle-like home.She feels exhausted,because she just came from the American tournament in Las Vegas(which she won,by the way).There,she meets with mr.Dickenson...The other:in the chapter!_

''Talking''

'Thinking'

(Bitbeast/Super-natural creatures)

* * *

The plane was moveing realy slow.The clouds were passing by the window.Katie was looking at the strange shapes,which reminded her of animals...well,she wasn't actualy _seeing _anything,because she just seemed awake.She was day-dreaming with her eyes open. 

''Miss...''a woman said to her,thinking she's listening.Katie jumped in her seat,turning arround.''Miss,were arriving in Moscow in ten minutes.''

''Yeah,sure.Thanks.''the brown haired teen answered and continued looking at the clouds.'God,I hate it when people do that!'she tought and crossed her arms.

When the plane landed on the airport and Katie went out,she looked arround her self and took a deep breath.She was home again,and that made her feel...at place.She put her dark blue bag over her right sholder and started walking.

There was snow in some parts of the sidewalks.The girl sighed as she walked past a bridge.It brought back some good memories.A few birds were flying arround her.She looked at them and smiled.They were four,all singing a diferent song.Katie knew them verry well:she had found a way to communicate with them.When she was little,she named them:the red one was Fire,the blue one was Aqua,the ice blue one was Icey and the black one was Ashley.

The birds followed her to her castle like home.She stopped at the gate and pulled out a key.She unlocked the heavy metal doors and walked in the garden.The black house was coverred with snow in front of the door.She looked at the soft and cold snow and it melted...She rolled her eyes and tought'Nice job...'(Always!And you know I can't resist doing that!)''Do me a favour,will ya Dark Phoenix?'(Sure!What?)'Shut up,so I can think!'

She rang on the doorbell and waited,arms crossed.She heard a person running and not late after,a maid opened the door.She had long raven black hair tied in to two hogh pony tails,dark-green eyes and pale skin.She was wearing a midnight blue uniform with a skye blue ribbon on its back.Her face reed disbeliefe and shock.She opened her mouth and said:

''M..miss Katie!Youre back!''the maid smiled happily and bowed.

''Uh,nice to see you too Abi...And,please,I beg you,stop bowing!''Abi stood up and hugged in to the girl.Katie was a year older then her and the maid felt her as a big sister.Katie smiled and looked at Abi with her golden eyes.''Abi,can I come in please!''the 16yeared old girl let go of her and said''Sorry,I got a little carried away!''Katie entered the room and closed the door.

''I'll be in my room.''she was about to walk up the stairs,when Abi yealed after her:

''Mr.Dickenson is waiting for you in the dining room!''

''Thanks...'she mumbeled and tought'Why now!I just got back!'

She entered the dining room and saw mr.Dickenson.She sat on the sofa,opposite of his.

''Hi mr.D.So,why are you here?''she said,a bit unpatient.

''Well,you know the World Chanpion ships are comming,so I wanted to check if youre prepaired.''

''Sure I am!If the rules are the same...''

''Theyre not:you cant enter alone anymore.''

''Damn it...Who can I enter with?''

''Well,since youre going to school tommorrow,youll meet up with the teams and choose one of them.Youll see some familiour teams from the last tournaments and probably some new bladers.''

''Uh,right...Sure,that works...''

''You'll sign up with your new team.Untill the end of the week,its good to enter,because after that,there may not be any plases.''

''O.K...Great...Now,will you excuse me,I have to go to my room.And my dog doesnt know Im home yet,so Ill go chek up on him too.''

With that,she walked up the stairs,down the hall on the second floor and all that was heard downstairs was the slamming of the door.

'Phew,its good to be home!'She jumed on her bed and closed her eyes.After a few seconds,she stood up and went to the balcony.The cold wind blew her soft hair,the beautiful songs of the birds were flying on the icey wings of the breeze and the sweet scent of clean snow was in the air.Katie had her eyes closed.She opened them as she felt the soft touch of warm feathers on her right arm.She looked at the black bird which had blood red feather tops.

''Hello Ashley!''the girl said with half-opened eyes.

''Hi Katie...''the bird landed on her arm''We missed you a lot...''

''Uh,Ashley,whats wrong?''

''Nothing...well,its something,but its not important...I have a feeling about that thing with the new teams...''

''Yeah,it is pretty odd...''

''Anyway,there;s onley one way to find out...''

''Yeah...''she turned her gaze to the ground beneat her balcony.

''I'm sorry,but I have to go...I promised Icey to go bug people with her.''

Katie grined''You have a crush on her,dont you?''

''Hn.''was all Ashley said before he flew off.

Katie went inside and called out:

''Pako!''

A huge white wolf-dog ran in to her room,barking.He jumped on her and started licking her face.''I've missed you too boy!''Katie laughed.

So,she was back home.Her bird friends were Okay,Abi was Okay too...Pako was still st her place and she was feeling great.Onley one thing buged her,and it was what will happen tommorrow...She didn't have any friends here and she wasn't a people person.Oh well,she lived for the moment,so there was onley one way to find out:to go to school and hope she finds what she searches for:a new team.

* * *

_And,done!The first chapters way too long,but I hope is a good start...,sigh,Well,I hope you like it!It gets better in the next chapters,soooo..._

_R&R!PLS,and tell me did you like it..._

_Sign:_

_Yin Yang Phoenix_


	2. Why does this keep happening to me?

**Chapter two:**

**_Why does this keep happening to me?_**

**I dont own Beyblade(damn it!)!I onley own my OCs and my computer,so...**

**In this chapter:**_Katie runs to school,but has a bit of a problem on the way...She allways hated cats and they hated her...A part of her secret is revieled in this chapter...Any way,after finaly getting to school,she has to save a girl which is in big time trouble.After saveing her,Katie meets up with diferent teams and finaly chooses...who,read and find out!_

* * *

6 o'clock...A verry loud alarm clock rang next to Katies bed.She hit it with her left hand and it stopped.The girl yawned and stood up.It was dark._Really _dark.But,that was no problem to her:she could see better in the dark then in the light. 

She moved to the door and went out in the hall.She walked to the next door and entered.Katie took off her clothes and took her usual morning shower.She turned off the water and put on her dark blue bath robe.She brushed her teeth,and she notised her cannies were a little sharper and longer then yesterday.'Just what I needed'she tought with sarcasm.She went to her room again and the clock showed 6.15 o'clock.

The girl opened her wordrobe and picked waht will she wear that day.She put on her long baggy pants with midnight blue color and a chain on the right side.She locked their belt and pulled up the zipper.Then she got a black tank-top with a red feather in the middle.And finaly,she put on a gray-green jacket on and looked at the mirror.She snatched her hair brush from the drawer and colmbed her hair.And the final detail:she put a dark-blue hair band in her hair.It had a yin-yang simbol in the middle and two red feathers:one on the right and one on the left.

After tying her trainers laces,she looked at the clock:6.30.She had to be at school by 7.30,so she grabbed her black & white bag and ran to the door.Suddenly,she stopped and snached her favourite white scarf from the drawer and her beyblade along with it.'I almoast forgot you!'she tought while putting Dark Phoenix in her pocket and tying her scarf.

She got downstairs and yelled while going out:

"Bye Abi!Bye Pako!"and before the maid could understand what was happening,Katie already had vanished from the younger girls vision.

She was running really fast,causing her scarf ends to fly behind her.She stopped at a crossrode and looked in both ways.She took the left,which was a mistake.She continued running when she got to a dead in alley.

"Great!Just what I wanted!"she said with sarcasm and turned arround,when...

"Mew!"she freezed.There were like ten big-black cats arround her.

"I hate cats...I _really _hate cats."she said and jumped in attempt to get trough the barrier,but with no luck.The cats all jumped at her at once and started scratching her and biting her.She shook her bodey and they fell off,as she ran.One problem:they were faster.One of them jumped on her,causing her to fall.The cat was looking really scary.Katie grited her teeth and closed her eyes,as the cats claws cut trough the skin of her face.

The girl pushed the cat away and continued running.She looked over her sholder to see if the cats were still folowing.Before she could turn her head forwoard again,she crashed in to a brick wall.She fell on the ground,but quicly stood up again.The cats were closing in on her.She looked at them and tought'What can I do to stop these things...'suddenly,a stream of blood,folling from a wound on her forhead, touched her soft lips and entered her mouth.

The teen remembered her cannies that morning.She licked the blood and smirked.She uncovered wrist and a chain with a yin-yang simbol hanging from it revieled it self from under the sleeve of her now ripped jacket.The yin-yang glew.Darkness filled the alley and Katies eyes glew in red.She smirked again and felt two big wings on her back,a tail in her feet and her teeth were longer and sharper.She made a step closer to the cats,which backed off with their fur bristeling.

The girl jumped up in the air and,after hissing,the cats ran away.Katie landed,returning to her normal mode.The light filled the alley again and revealed the teens cuts.She was breathing heavily.She put her left hand on the chain-breaclet and the blood vanished off her clothes and some of the deeper wounds dissapeared.Katie had her eyes closed.She wasn't bleding anymore,so she covered the breaclet with the sleeve again.She pulled out her cell phone to see the time.She had ten minutes to get to school.

"Damn it!"she yealed and started runing again.When she got to the crossroad again,she took the right.Katie stopped in front of the big school and entered its front yeard.She ran up the stairs,passed the sign ,Welcome to Shadow high!"and stopped in front of their classroom.She sighed and tried to look calm.The 17 yeard old teen pressed the doorknob to enter.She still had five minutes to spare,so she went to the back seats and sat next to the window.

After just ten seconds,there was a scream and a girl ran in the room.She had a bad cut on her left arm and was crying.Three boys entered running after her.The blonde girl hid in a cuarner and yealing between her tears:

"Leave me alone!"Katie stood up as the three boys closed in on the poor girl.She stood in front of the crying teen,arms crossed.

"Move away,princess,or else!"a silver-haired boy sayed.

"No,you move away.And don't you dare thread me,or you'll pay big time!"the whole room freezed and no one seemed to be eaven breathing.

"What!How do you dare talk to me like that!Dont you know who I am!"the blonde girl has now stopped crying and was stareing at Katie.

"Nope,and I don't want to,at that matter.Now,get your T-rex(1)and your garden gnome away from her and dont eaven dare come near her nor me again,got it!"He gave a ,Hmph",but left along with the other two.

"Why?"the blonde asked"Why did you save me?"

"Because"Katie gave her a hand"That guy was getting on my nervs."

She took a look at the wound.It was bleeding.Katie bit her lip in atempt to stop herself of biting the girl.She put the girls right arm over her sholders and they both started walking to the bathroom.Katie turned on the cold water and washed the wound.Then she plased her hand in her pocket and pulled out a bandage.Whille rolling it on,she asked:

"Who were those boys?"

"That?That was Bryan...When Tala and Kai aren't arround,he akts like that along with Spencer and Ian.All five of them together make the Blitzkrieg boys."

"And who are you and why were they picking on you?"

"I'm Kristy...and they pick on everyone,I was the victim this time.And it was very brave of you to save me,no one stands againtst Bryan"Katie finished and said:

"We better go.We have one minute."

They went back to the classroom.Every one was sitting and the two girls sat at their places when the teacher entered and the bell rang.

"Good day class...Well,I see we have a new student..."

"Names Katie Lindon,17.Im a beyblader."

"Uh,great...And how were your grades in your last school?"

"99"she simply said and closed her eyes.

"Well,I'm miss Mory,so if you have any questions,turn to me."

**_X X X_**

After the classes,everyone started leaving,when Katie ran up to the three boys she had seen erlier.There were two more with them,which were Kai and Tala.

"Hi Bryan!"Katie said.

"Oh,its you."he said.

"Yes,me,and I'm joining the Blitzkrieg Boys!"

"Says who?"Spencer joined in.

"Says me and mr.Dickenson."Kai answered coldly.

"WHAT!"Bryan yealed.

"You heard him."Tala said"Mr D said that if she asks,she enteres.So thats that."

Every one else(exept Kai and Katie)sighed and Katie smieled.

"Really!"

"Yes,now why dont you come over at our place so we can train."Tala said and started walking.

"Thanks!"The girl yelled out and smieled,walking with the boys.

'Hm,she seriously has a thing with those guys...'Kristy smieled and walked home.

* * *

_Chapter two compliete!Kind of long,but...weird...And what is Katie?And why did she choose the Blitzkrieg boys as her future team?And whats with the cats!_

_R&R PLS!_

1-_A kind of dinosaur:Tiranosaurus Rex.Big in bodey,small in brain._


	3. A new team and a old story

**Chapter three:**

**_A new team and a old story_**

**I dont own beyblade!I own my Ocs and my keyboard,so...**

**In the chapter:**_Katie and her new team have a meeting with mr.D and discause their strategy.But Katie has other worries:mr.D told them that Boris is entering the World Championships.But why is she so afraid of him?And what is she and how did she bocome what ever she is?Read and find out!_

* * *

_Read memo!_Katie chose a team:the Blitzkrieg boys.She met up with Kristy,who seems to like her as a friend.Anyway,the girls new team headed to their ,Mine base" thing to train and to get to know their new teammate. 

The boys were walking ahead of Katie.She was looking at Bryan,who seemed really pissed.She walked up to him and asked:

"What?Are you still mad because I yelled at you in class?"

"Why yes,I am mad!Im doing what I usualy do before class and then you come and ruin everything!Do you eaven know who that girl is!"

"Uh...she's Kristy and she seemed..."

"...nice!No,shes not.She thinks shes all that and she tryes to act like some one she's not!"

"But...she was crying and she told me about you...the same things you told me about her."

"She told you I pick on everyone and that I'm the bad guy in the class,didn't she?"

"Yeah...I guess so...and I believed her,because she had a bad wound and was crying and..."

Bryan opened his mouth to say something,but Tala turned arround and put his hands on his sides.

"What wound?"he asked looking first at Bryan then at Katie.

"Hay,she started it!"that was when everyone notised the streams of blood on Bryans right arm.

"What did she do?"

The silver haired teen looked at the wound and then at Tala.

"She bit me."

"What!"Katie asked in disbeliefe.

"She bit me.Shes like a dog you know."

"A dog?"that was the first time Kai spoke up durning the way.

"Yes,a dog.A big dog!Its the third time she bites him this week!" Spencer said a bit confused.

"Right...so she actualy bit you to blood?"Tala put a eyebrow up.Kai rolled his eyes and said.

"Sorrry to interupt this pointless conversation,but were here.As soon as we get in,we can continue,neather tough theres no point.She bit you,she bit you.Thats it."

Everyone sighed and entered the front yard.They went inside the building,which seemed like a...big house.It was dark blue in color and had the mark of the Blitzkrieg boys on the door.

Once inside,the teens went down a hall and in to a training room.It had three big dishes in it,a few chairs,a little table and a huge tube of water in one of the quarners of the room.Everyone left their bags on the floor and Tala said:

"Let's see how strong you are and whats your strategy."he stopped for a sacond and looked at Bryan and Spencer."You two will join forces againtst her."

The silver haired teen laughed:

"Oh,come on Tala!You have to be kidding!Shes a girl!I can take her without eaven using Falborg!"

Katie smirked and said:

"Fine,dont eaven battle me.I can see your scared anyway."

"O.K then,I wont!"

Strange why the three ended up batteling eachother.

"Get her Seaborg!"

"Take her out Falborg!"

Katie looked at the combo attack they were using.She took a look at her blade after that and closed her eyes.

"Dark Phoenix,you know what to do."Her beyblade charged up.Just when Spencer and Bryans were about to hit hers,it flew up and soon vanished from everyones vision.The girl looked at the dish and then at her confused opponents.

"I can take her out without eaven using Falborg!"Katie mocked Bryan."Dark Phoenix,Fire feathers!"the light blue beyblade appeared in the middle of the dish and spread out thousends of flameing red feathers.They formed a big red bird and it surrounded the other two blades with its wings.When the bird was gone,the boyses blades had stopped and were a little burned on the sides.Katie caught hers and said:

"I dont have to waste my time with small fish..."

Just when Bryan was going to jump at her and kill her,mr.Dickenson entered with a worried expresion.

"Hi mr.D!"Ian yealed so the man could hear him across the room.

"Hi kids...Look,I have bad news..."

"What?"Katie asked comming closer.

"You see,Boris is entering with B.E.G.A the World Championships and Im worried about that."

"Why does he allways have to ruin everything!"Spencer said.

"B..boris!"Katie sounded scared...'Why is he entering!Is he after me again?'she tought.

_Flash back_

_It was April 17 and it was a really happy day for a little girl and her family.It was Katies forth birthday and she was really exited.When she woke up,she ran downstairs to find her mother and father smiling,both holding something behind their back._

_"Happy birthday sweetheart!"they said to her.She ran up to them and sat between them._

_"Dad...whats that?"She asked curious of the gift her father handed to her._

_"This is your gift from me."she unraped the box and got out the present.Her eyes filled with joy as she pulled her fingers on the cold metal surfise of the beyblade she had found inside.She looked at the bitchip:there was a creature drawn on it that was not familiour to her:_

_"Mum,dad,whats that?"she pointed at the bitchip:_

_"Thats Dark Phoenix,your bitbeast!"Katie jumped and hugged her dad._

_"Thank you,thank you,thank you!"She was yealing._

_"I think youll need this as well!"Her father plased a red and black gunlike launcher in her hand.Katies eyes sparkeled and she smiled eaven more._

_Then,her mum told her:_

_"For my gifts,which are two as well,come up stairs."_

_After getting in to her parents bedroom,Katie and her mother sat on the bed.It was complitely dark inside._

_"Katie,I...I'm sorry I have to do this,but it's your onley chanse of ascapeing Boris..."_

_"M...mum...what are you talking about?"her mother put a chain breaclet on her daughters wrist.On the chain there was a yin-yang simbol._

_"Again my dear,I'm sorry..."Katies eyes widened.Her mothers eyes glew in red...she put a stroke of the young girls hair behind her ear,revealing her neck.Katie couldnt scream,but she felt...strange...the touch of the teeth to her neck didnt make her afraid...after her mother let go of her,she explaned:_

_"Do you see the breaclet?Youll use it to transform...Im sorry I did this..."_

_They heard footsteps and someone ran in to the room.Ketie jumped in the shadows protektion,She could see everything:Boris,holding a gun aimed at her mother,the woman looking at him terrified and then...gunshots...three of them...Her mother fell on the bed,motionless...Boris left Katie alone in the room...The girls eyes teared...She pulled out her blade and took a look at it...'Im out of here!'She tought and plased the blade in its rightful plase.'Youll pay Boris...'She then jumped out the window,feeling much stronger.She had two big wings on her back,a tail and her teeth were sharper and longer._

_All she could think about right now,was revange._

_Flash back end_

"Why the hell is he entering?What does he want!"Tala was yealing.

"Dont get so pissed over that guy Tala,you know that he wants us."Spencer was saying to the readhaded teen.

"No guys...hes after me."Katie said.Everyone looked at her in disbeliefe.

* * *

_Uh...yeah,I know...The story of Katie being a vampire is...weird..._

_Thanks to whyamidoingthis01 for revewing and for the nice words._

_Exept this story,Im starting another,so Itll be up soon...Untill then,R&R PLS and...Continue doing great stories(not like mine)!_


	4. Deal with the new team

**I don't own Beyblade (sigh) and never will.But, I _do _own my Ocs and my computer, so...**

**In this chapter:**_ Katie leads the boys to her house, but finds out she has forgot her key. When they get past the gate, the boys meet Abi.When everyone sits in Katie's room, her dog runs in and ,attacks with licking the new people (AKA: the Blitzkrieg Boys). How do they react, read and find out!_

* * *

Everyone stared at Katie in disbelief.

"W...what? Hes after _you? _Why?" Kai spoke up after like a minute of thinking.

"Well, you see...Boris murdered my mother...And he's back to kill me too. He knows almost everything about me. _Almost._" She thought about the bracelet she was wearing. She gritted her teeth as she remembered the feelings she had then..._Anger...Sadness...Wish of revenge..._

"Almoast? We don't know anything about you, and we didn't want to, but now it turns out that Boris is after you and we have to know what he knows!" Bryan said.

"Bryan..."

"And I tell you, if Boris catches us because of you, I swear I'll kill you if he doesnt do it!"

"Bryan..."

"And furthermore..."

"Will you just shut up?"Kai and Tala yelled at once. Then Kai continued."First, it appears you don't know your name, but that's not important.Look, now, I may not be the one to say this, but you can't just expect her to tell us everything about her!"

"And why not! I don't know if you realize this or not, but Boris might catch us if..."he stopped talking when he saw the other boys expresions."Fine.fine...I'll stop bugging you..."

After that, mr.Dickenson said:

"O.K kids, I see you have some things to talk about, so I'll be on my way." then he left. Everyone sat in a circle and Tala said:

"O.K Katie...we have to ask you some things, so I hope you're ready to answer.First, what does Boris know about you?"

"Uh...he knows my name, age, current city, that I live here, but not my addres: he killed my mother when we were in our other house. He knows when I get up, what I like to eat and drink and everything else.Exept one thing that I won't tell anyone..."

"Uhuh...right...then, we should probably stop training for today and walk you home, O.K?"Spencer said with a worried expression.

"Yeah, sure..."Katie mumbled still thinking of what happened 12 years ago.

"And we get to sleep over your house!"Ian jumped up and down in circles. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Fine...you can stay as much as you like..."Katie sighed' I know that I'm going to regret this.'

(Why, they seem nice boys!)'Dark Phoenix...don't juje someone just from their looks!'(Let me write that down, so I won't forget it!)'That's it!' Katie stopped the connection between her and her bit beast.

"Let's go!" Katie said and everyone got their bags. They went across the park and turned right when they got to school and then...

**_X X X_**

"We're here! It's not much, but..."Katie said and the boys rose up their faces, just to see a huge castle like mansion. Katie put a hand in her pocket, ignoring the drooling boys. But she found out that she had forgot the key to the front gate in her room.

"Great." She rolled her eyes and said." We have to jump. I forgot my key."

"And how are we going to jump that high!" Bryan pointed out.

"I'll show you how." Katie grabbed on to one of the metal sticks, put her foot on it and jumped up, landing perfectly on her feet on the other side. Spencer put Ian in his backpack and jumped after the others.

They walked to the door and Katie rang on the door bell. Spencer let Ian out again just when Abi opened the door, saying:

"Ah, miss Katie! I see you found some new friends!"

"Yeah, they are my new team: the Blitzkrieg Boys: .Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian."

"Nice to meet you all!" the maid bowed and the boys watched her with a I-can't-believe-this expressions on their faces. Katie smiled as she saw them and entered the house and the boys followed.

"Can I get you anything, miss?"

"No thanks Abi, just some peace and quiet. We have to talk about the Championships, so we'll be in my room. The boyswill stay here until the end of the tournament."

"O.K Miss Katie. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

_Upstairs_

"Uh, O.K guys, choose a room. There's one for each of you down the hall. I'll be in mine, if you need anything."

"Can you show us where your room is?" Ian asked.

"Fine. Come with me." Katie said and walked down the hall. When they got to the end of the hallway, Katie opened a gray door which leaded to her room.

"Your room is huge!" the boys yelled. Katie looked at them in surprise.

"Right..."they did have a point though: there was a giant bed in the right corner. Next to it, there was a orange desk with a computer and a printer on it .Opposite of the bed, across the room, there was a drawer with a TV on it. In the drawer there was a DVD, which could be seen through the glass doors. In the middle of the room, there was a round carpet with a mini round table. In the corner next to the entrance to the balcony there was a stereo with six toncolones placed in different places in the room. She had over 100 CDs mainly with Rock and Heavy Metal.

She sat on her bed and the others in a circle on the floor. They all sighed and Katie started:

"Since you're going to live here for a while, there are a few rules you'll have to follow:

First: No one comes in my room without my permission, Second: Breakfast, lunch and dinner are served in a exact time, so we'll eat then, And third: Never go to the third floor!"

"What's on the third floor?" asked Spencer.

Katie rolled her eyes. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you!"

So, the conversation continued and after half a hour, while discussing their strategy for the tournament, something happened...

"So, we just need to change the attack ring of..."Tala was explaining when a big, white wolf dog ran in the room and jumped on the redheaded boy while licking his face. Tala yelled in surprise and anger while the others laughed.

"What's this!" he shouted, pushing the dog off himself.

"T..thats my dog! Pako! He...he seems to like you!" Katie continued laughing, as did the others.

"Keep him away from me!"

"Whatever you say Tala. Pako, come here boy!" Katie clapped her hands and the dog sat in front of her. "Now, be a good dog and bug Abi to feed you, I'm busy right now!" Pako barked and ran out of the room .Ian was still laughing but the others had stopped and Bryan was helping Tala up.

"K guys, dinner's in two hours. You'll have enough time to do what ever you want in that time. There's no specific bed time, so after dinner we train, read, surf the Internet or whatever. There's a plasma TV on the second floor with three sofas and a armchair. There's a DVD under it, so you can watch movies there. Here's my number for the DVD and video store. You can use it." She handed Kai a piece of paper and said:

"Now, if you don't mind, I have some work to do."

The boys left the room and Katie lay back on her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

'I'll just rest for a few minutes...'she thought and fell asleep.

* * *

_Finished! Thanks to all who reviewed and who reed the story!_

_Special thanks to: XEye-Of-The-WolfX!_

_The next chapterll be up soon...until then, bye!_


	5. Return of the big brother

**Chapter five:**

**_Return of the big brother_**

**I do NOT own Beyblade or any of the bands in the fic! I own my Ocs and my computer tough...plus my story, so...**

**In this chapter: **_Abi wakes up Katie, because someone called her on the phone .She isn't very pleased of her awakening, but gets hyper when she hears who is calling. But who is it! And what about the Blitzkrieg Boys! Read and find out!_

* * *

_**Katie POV:**_

_I was running down a hall...Some of the B.E.G.A staff were chasing me...I stopped at a open door...and in front of me stood Boris..._

"Miss Katie..."

'_Why is he calling me "Miss"!'_

"Miss Katie, please wake up!" I jumped up in my bed just to find Abi looking at me.

"Abi, how many times have I told you not to wake me up like that unless it's important?"

"But miss, it is important!"

"Hn, what?" I said giving an oh-yeah-and-who-cares-anyway look and crossing my arms.

"It's your brother, Richard, he called and..."

"WHAT! Richard called and you didn't tell me at first!"

"Well...well yes, sorry miss...I..."

"Save it Abi! All is forgiven!" I ran out of my bed and went to my cell-phone. I grabbed it and dialed Richards number.

"Richard! Abi said you called! Man I've missed you soooooo much! How are you! How's the music business going! And how are the others!"

_"Hey, hey! Easy sis! First of, I'm fine thanks. The music's going great and the others are feeling good too. But I called earlier just to tell you that I'm coming home for the Christmas holidays and..."_

"Seriously! You're coming back home!" I was jumping in my room and was shouting Richards name.

_"Uh, yeah...I'm coming home...now will you please calm down!"_

"Sure Richard!" I took a deep breath "O.K, I'm calm now. So, when are you arriving?"

_"In about...ten minutes or so..."_

"Aaaaah! I'll pick you up at the airport! I have so much to tell you!"

_"K, bye sis. 'Til then!"_

I pushed the Close button on my cell-phone, my eyes wide. I had a no-way-you're-gonna-believe-this when I turned to Abi.

"What did he say?"

"He's coming back...Abi, he's coming back!" and without even realizing what I was doing, I hugged Abi who was shocked at first but hugged me too.

_**Normal POV:**_

_Exactly 8 minutes and 59 seconds later, airport_

"Richard!" Katie ran up to her older brother who just came down from the plane. She hugged him smiling. He smiled softly too and said:

"Hay sis! I missed you my little Phoenix!" he said and Katie gave a childish face with a you're-so-mean expression and crossed her arms after getting out of Richards grip. She turned around and said a "Hn" which caused her older brother to laugh. Well, he wasn't _actually _her older brother...He was a close friend to her and her family and she felt him as a brother. He was from Germany and he played a guitar in a band called "Rammstein". He was the inner leader of the group. Anyway, he was always happy to come back to Moscow to visit his "little sister". They knew each other as far as Katie remembered. The others from the band were her friends too.

"Come with me! I need to introduce you to someone!" Katie said and grabbed Richard's bag.

"You finally found a boyfriend, didn't you?" he smiled.

"No! Eww! How could you think that!" she sighed and continued "They are my new beybladeing team. You'll meet them as soon as we get home!"

"How did you get here so fast on foot anyway!" Richard asked, looking at his watch.

"Uh, yeah...I...sorta found the keys to the car and..."Richard burst out laughing as he imagined Katie sneaking around the house trying to find the keys to the car and how she drove to the airport.

"It's not funny Richard!" Katie laughed too while the two were walking down to the car.

"I'm driving. I can't believe the car hasn't broken or been destroyed yet though..." he put a eyebrow up while surrounding the car. Katie handed him the keys and smiled. They got in the car and continued talking while listening to "Kiss".

_In front of the house_

"Hey Abi!" Katie yelled in from outside. Not long after that, the maid opened the door.

"Hello mister Richard!" she bowed and Richard said:

"Hello Abi. You're looking lovely today. And where's Pako? Here boy!" heavy foot steps were heard and the wolf dog ran down stairs barking and waving its tail. Richard squatted as the dog jumped at him so he wouldn't fall. Pako licked him and ran in the front yard. Suddenly, they heard a phone ring.

"Excuse me" Richard said and pulled out his cell-phone and clicked "Answer". "Hello?" he said.

_"Yo, Richard!"_

"Hey Paul! What's wrong?"

_"Remember when you said you're returning to Moscow? Well...we decided to come over to see Katie and take a little break."_

"Great. When will you be here?"

_"Tomorrow maybe..."_

"O.K, bye. See you then."

_"Yeah, bye!"_

"Who was it?" Katie asked.

"Paul. The band'll come over tomorrow."

"Yay! So we get to see them to!"

"Yeah..."

"Hey! What's all that noise?" Kai and Tala walked out of the house followed by the other three boys. Kai's eyes suddenly went wide and he said with a this-can-not-be expression on his face.

"Richard...Katie, where do you know him!"

"That's my...older brother. Hes a guitar player in..."

"Yes, I know! In "Rammstein"! My favorite band!"

Richard looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, it's me. And guess what: I'm staying here for the holidays."

Everyone else (except Katie and Abi) jaw dropped and yelled:

"Are you kidding me!"

* * *

_Done! Hehe...Yeah ,my favorite bands are "Rammstein" and "Kiss" so..._

_Please R&R! And tell me your real opinions!_

_Thanks to all readers and special thanks to XEye-Of-The-WolfX!_


	6. Championships with rock?

**Chapter six:**

**_Champion ships with...rock?_**

**I do _NOT _own Beyblade or Rammstein and I never will! I _do _own my Ocs and my keyboard and I will always do,so on with the chap already!**

**In this chapter:**_The band,Rammstein"come to Russia to visit Katie and to watch the beyblade tournament.The Blitzkrieg Boys meet them and Kai still cant believe that their new teammate knows his favourite band in person!The championships start and Katie asks ,Rammstein"to play a little thing for her first battle.But guess who's in the croud?Team B.E.G.A are planning something and it doesnt look good in any way.How does that whole day go,read and find out!_

Kai was looking at Richard as if the musician was a God or something eaven bigger.The other boys were staering at Kai as if he was crazy and Katie and Richard had their arms crossed and their eyes focused on eachother.

"I can't believe this! I simply can **_not _**believe this! Im training and then I come out just to see my favourite guitar player in front of the house and on top of all that,hes the ,older brother"of my new teammate!"Kai said still looking at Richard with disbelief.

"It happenes sometimes!"Katie smiled as she heard the musician say.

"O.K guys...Guys?Tala!"Katie yelled and the read haded boy got out of his tought-land.The others were allso paying attention now."As I was saying,lets all get inside and talk about this,O.K?"

"Yeah,sure..."Bryan sighed as he and the others walked in.They sat in the dining room and started disgusing:

"So,as Kai knows,this is Richard.He's not actually my older brother:hes a close friend and is the onley family that I have left.Anyway,hes a guitar player in the German band ,Rammstein"and is the inner lider of the group."the boys were blinking with a this-can-not-be-happening expressions.Spencer opened his mouth and said:

"Ive heard of ,Rammstein"before and I liked their music,neather tough Ive heard onley a few songs."

"Glad you like it."Richard gave a smile to the boys.

"So,youre from Germany,right?"Ian asked and the others began explaneing.

**_X X X_**

After finaly explaneing everything to Ian,it was 10.30 p.m and everyone was starving,because they have missed dinner which was served at 9p.m.Abi has allready gone to sleap and that meant that the kitchen was locked so Pako won't get in and eat everything.The gang snuk downstairs and stopped in front of the kitchen.Katie had a seafty pin and unlocked the door with it.After eating everything that was supposed to be their dinner for the evening,they went back up stairs,but before that Katie locked the door again.They went in their rooms,said ,Good night"and shut the doors closed.

6a.m on a beautiful Saturday morning...the birds are singing,the sun is rising and a LOUD alarm clock is ringing next to your bed.Katie stopped her alarm and quickly jumped out of her bed and got dressed with her usual clothing(baggy pants with pockets,black tanktop with a red feather,gray trainers,hair band and scarf).She ran down the hall.

Afer two minutes she slammed the door of the forth room she was entering.The silver haired boy jumped in his bed as he heard the noise and then saw Katie,and said:

"W...,yawn"what time is it?"

"6a.m"

"WHAT?Are you crazy or something!It's Saturday!"Bryan yelled.

"Yes,I know.But I am allso informed that today we have a beybladeing match and that we have to pick up the rest of ,Rammstein"from the airport,so get up and dress!Meet me downstairs after half a hour!"she walked out.Bryan growled but obeyed and dressed up.

Katie walked down the hall and entered the next room.She smiled by the tought she had and desided to do it:she went to Talas bed,put a hand on his cheek and whispered in his ear:

"Tala...TALA!GET THE HECK UP RIGHT NOW!"she yelled which caused the red headed boy to sit in his bed with a what-the-Hell expression on his face.

"K...katie!What time is..."he looked at the clock that was on his drawer."Oh,man!You heve to be kidding me!It's Saturday!I don't like to sleep in too,but this is more then a guy can take!"

"Get out of bed,dress up and be downstairs in half a hour!We have to go and pick up ,Rammstein" from the airport and then we have a BBA match!Sorry I scared you,but I was dying to do it!"

"Hahaha,verry funny!"Tala said with a childish face and crossed his arms which made both of them laugh.

She went in the last room:Kais.She opened the door and looked in,just to find Kai fully awake doing something on his cell-phone.They looked at eachother and the music comming from the boys's cell stopped and he put it away.

"What do you want?"he asked coldly.

"Uh...I wanted to tell you that...uh...we have a meating downstairs in half a hour and then we're going to the airport to pick up ,Rammstein" and...then we have a BBA match.That should be all."she said."Be down in ten minutes,or else Hiwatari!"she said on her way out,angry of the way he was looking at her,but confused about the way she was acting arround him'God,what's wrong with me lately?'she tought,while walking downstairs.

_Half a hour later..._

"O.K guys,we're all set to go!"Katie said and everyone went out side.They haded to the car and said ,bye"to Abi.After that,they drove to the airport.Once there,they watched the plane land and then they saw the other five members of Richards band.Katie and the guitar player ran up to the band and the girl gave a different greeting to each of them.First she handshaked with Christopher,then with Paul,then with Flake and finally with Till.

"Hello guys.It's good to see you again!"Katie smiled sweetly.

"Hi from me too.I'm here,if you haven't notised..."Richard crossed his arms and the others sighed.

"Er...anyway,lets go guys we have a BBA battle comming up at 8.30a.m"Katie explaned.Everyone looked at eachother and in that moment a stampide of bladers and musicians ran to the bullet like car.They got there at once,but notised someone missing:Kai,Bryan and Tala were looking at them with a what-did-just-happen expression.

After everyone had gotten to the car,they had a argue about who is going to drive.And since only Spencer and Kai didn't yell about it,the blue haired teen desided that Spencer should drive.They got in and the bonde began to drive.When they got to the beystadium,a huge crowd of people ran out to greet the arriving teams,but when they saw the band,everyone forgot about spinning tops and ran to greet the band,which made all the bladers to sweatdrop and quietly go inside.

Ten minutes later,everyone was in their seats,as they were supposed to be,and Katie was saying something in D.J Jazzmans ear.He smiled and noded his head in agreement(I don't know how to spell this word!Remember:Bulgarians are NOT good in English!).The girl ran to the band and asked them something.After getting her answer,she winked at D.J and he said:

"For the beggining of this years World Championships,we will have a little change of the program:We'll have the plasure be at a life show of Rammstein,which will play us a song of their choise.After that song is over,we will begin our first match as usual."the crowd cheered as the band climbed up on the stage with their instruments(which no one knew where they pulled out from XD).D.J Jazzman handed over the microphone to Till and Katie got one of her own.The band began to play.Richard began to whistle,then the music began and Till sang:

"Wer zu Lebzeit gut auf Erden

wird nach dem Tod ein Engel werden

den Blick gen Himmel frast Du dann

warum man sie nicht sehen kann"

Katie continued:

"Erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen

kann man uns am Himmel sehen

wir haben Angst und sind allein"

Till:

"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein

Sie leben hinterm Sonnenschein

getrennt von uns unendlich weit

sie muessen sich am Himmel fallem"

Katie:

"Erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen

kann man uns am Himmel sehen

wir haben Angst und sind allein"

Till:

"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein"

Music pause(a.k.a:band plays,no one sings)At that time,Katie let her blade spin in the middle of the dish.Her Dark Phoenix appeared,throwing flames everywhere.The whole crowed jumped on their feet,while singing the last sentences.Dark Phoenix flew arround the room preforming something like a fire-dance.There was fire everywhere and the birds wings were blazing.The girl sang again and her phoenix stopped flying and was now just flapping its wings,it's head lowered.

Katie:

"Erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen

kann man uns am Himmel sehen

wir haben Angst und sind allein"

Till:

"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein!"at the moment Till said/sang that,the bird quickly opened its wings and spread out thousands of flaming feathers,which,after slowing down,began folling down like burning snowflakes...

Richard finished wisteling and when he stopped,the crowd went wiled.Katie smiled and bowed,after which she caught her blade and went to the dish.D.J got his microphone back and said:

"Lets hear it out for:RAMMSTEIN!"

"WOOOOOOW!"everyone was clapping and jumping,while still singing.

"Now,lets begin the battle."

_**Katie POV:**_

It was the Blitzkrieg boys VS Geeky collection of weirdoes...Okay,that wasn't true:the teams name was Technology bladers of tecnics...or something like that,I can't cuite remember it...but it was stupid **_and _**long.Weird,isn't it?

Anyway,my opponent was even weirder then the teams name:I've never seen something more...terrefying,disgusting,weird and ugly looking before(and I've seen waaay too much weird,disgusting,ugly and terrefying things in my life).It(yes It,because I couldn't figure out if it was a human or a clone or a mutant or a giant fly)had short gray-green hair,which wasn't washed etleast for 29 years(and it was onley 14);next were the eyes:light purple,almost pink;two of its yellow-green teeth were out of its mouth,on its lip;its clothes and shoes were all prisy and tidy(it just doesen't fit its looks,does it?)and it wore glasses.Big round glasses.Tell me,does this deserve a beyblade!He/it/whatever was holding...something which appered to be a launcher with a mini-computer on it.The beyblade was green in color.

'Cheesus!Where did they dig up that thing from!'I tought'At the very tought our blades will make contact...Ewww!'(You said it!)'Lets get it over with one atack.What do you say about...Fire soul bird?'(No WAY!We're using Volkano blast,and that's it!)'Fine,fine!You're the bit beast!'

"Let's introduse our players for the day!"Brat best said"Neather tough she's a girl,don't underastamate(sp?)Katie!Don't get her angry,because she and her Dark Phoenix have the power to crush everything!"

"This guy is new in the game,but Katie better be careful!His strategy is a unfamiliour one to all of us!Goomi(hehe..Goomi...yeah,that was all I could think of!) is a weird blader indeed."

"3...2...1...Let it rip!"D.J and everyone else yelled with us.

"Dark Phoenix,Volkano blast!"I yelled,with the tought I'll fry its blade.Mine spun as fast as possible and began to turn red.The dish got red too and lava began to cover it.

"No you don't!Water fall power,activate!"

"Water fall?"I asked in confusion."Dark Phoenix,plan B!Get him out with the darkness!"I yelled,because I knew that water falls could stop my lava.Everything turned black and there was just one sound:BANG!My blade hit its and it flew out of the dish.The light were back on and I caught my blade,after which I joined my friends.

"Pathetic."I said as we were turning arround to walk away.

_**End Katie POV**_

The girl felt someones eyes on her back and she turned arround,but didn't see anyone looking at her,so she turned arround again.

"Everything O.K Katie?"Tala asked.

"Yes,I just tought...never mind."

'Ahhh,my dear Katie...I finaly have a chance to get you...I see you have grown up in to a fine young lady and that your fighting skills have become better,nearly perfect...I will get you Katie,because I know why you ascaped that night...I know your secret,little girl!'Boris tought as he was looking at the gang,which was now leaving the building.'They wan't be there for you all the time...I just have to wait...'he smirked and looked at his team.

"Bring her to me.Alive.I want to see her suffer."

_**Sooooooorry I updated late(neather tough no one cares anyway),but I got grounded not to use the computer for one week,so I couldn even write on it!Anyway,I'm back,non the less.**_

_**I will be updateing the next chap in a few days(like it or not)and there will be two more stories put up,probably in a day or two.**_

_**Thanks for reading and revewing,keep up doing that!You're makeing awsume stories people,so don't stop!**_


	7. The real beggining

**Chapter seven:**

**_The real beggining _**

**Discalmer:I don't own Beyblade nor Rammstein,so let's cut the chit-chat,and begin the chapter! **

**In this chapter:**_The Blitzkrieg boys go to skateboard in the park,because they felt that they had to get rid of that bad feeling of Rammstein going on a imergensy meeting with their manager.At the park,they meet Kristy,who is roller skateing with one of her friends.After skateing,the gang goes back home and Katie says that she'll go up stairs to the third floor.There,she discoveres something shocking about Kristy.But what is it and what does it mean,read and find out..._

A peaseful Monday morning.The spring breeze is blowing in the tree tops.It's the spring vacation at Shadow high,so the gang was quietly enjoying the day.They were sitting in the dining room,watching TV,while Pako was outside,running arround the yeard.They could hear Richards voice from the second floor,talking to someone on his cell-phone.Abi walked in the room,carrying a big plate with pancakes in it.On the table,there were already served white cheese,jam and everything else that fit with pancakes.Plus,there was a glass of juice for each of them.

Just when they were ready to begin eating,Richard came down stairs with a sad expression.Everyone looked at him.

"Guys,sorry,but we have to go."

"What?Why?"Till asked.

"Big boss wants us to meet him after 24 hours in Germany,and we have to catch the next flight to get to Germany on time,so pack up."Richard explaned.The band sighed and went to their rooms.

"I better get going too."Richard said and walked to the stairs.

"Not again..."Katie turned to the others.

"This happenes often?"Kai asked.

"Well,yeah.Their manager doesn't like them to go on ,vacations"in Moscow nor to see me anymore."

"Right...We'll walk them to the airport,if you would like."Tala sugested.

"No,we all hate good byes,so they take off with their limo from here."

"So,we don't go to the airport then,right?"Ian said.

"No.But we can go skateboarding today."Katie smiled.

"Great idea!"Spencer and Bryan yelled happyly.

"Then it's setteled?"Kai asked.

"Yes!"everyone answered.At that moment,a big,black limo stopped in front of the house and a man in a black suit came down from it.Rammstein got out from the house and the man bowed.

"Hello mr.Richard,mr.Till,mr.Paul,mr.Christopher,mr.Flake and mr.Oliver!"he said and raised his head again.

"Good morning Charlie."the band smiled."Thanks for comming to pick us up!"Richard added.

"It's my plasure...and job..."they laughed a bit.

"So,we're off then,huh?"Till turned arround.

"Yeah,I guess so..."Katie said.

"We'll miss you!"Richard said,hugging his little sister.

"We'll miss you too!"she said.

After finaly saying ,Good bye"to eachother,the band left and Katie went in the house.She came out after a few seconds,holding six different skate boards.She gave one to each of the boys.A icy blue one for Tala,a coverred with flames one for Kai,a aqua blue one for Spencer,a earth green one for Ian and a purple clouded one for Bryan.She put her own one(black and blood red)on the ground and said,after stepping on it with her right foot.

"Lets go!I know a perfect spot!"she then began to ride down to the front gate,speeding up.The boys stood stunted for a while,because they didn't know Katie could skate that good.The gang soon followed her and got on the main street.

They cossed half of the city and got to a big park.They slowed down a bit and the girl looked arround he self.Soon,she speeded up again and took a sharp turn.She stopped with her left foot and smirked.The boys stopped behind her and wondered why she was smirking.They saw a blue eyed girl,whos blonde hair was tyed in two pony tails,who was roller-skateing with another girl with long red hair and aqua blue eyes.She was riding a bike.

Katie got ready to ride down to the girls and so did the boys,but she stopped them.

"Why aren't you alowing us to go there and get rid of those two?"Bryan demended.

"You don't want your arm to get bitten off,do you?"the silver haired boy sighed.

"Wait here,I'll be back in a second!"

Katie got to the girls and stopped,saying:

"Hi Kristy!Who is your friend?"she asked,a little curious.

"Hi Katie!This is Terry.We both beyblade.Her bitbeast is Star wolf and her element is ice."

"Uh...you beyblade and you haven't told me?"

"Sorry,I must have missed to tell you that...My bitbeast is Water Angel."

'Angel?Why is this troubeling me?'Katie tought.

"Hello Terry!"the brown haired girl said,smiling a bit.

"Hi!Kristy told me how you saved her!"

"Boys,come on,we have to go!"Katie said.

"Why?"Kristy asked.

"Because we were going to the...Super marcet and we were in a hurry,so we'll be on our way!Sorry!"she explaned and took off,saying a ,Good bye girls".The Blitzkrieg boys followed her and soon weren't visuable.The two girls looked at the direction their friend has vanished and then continued with their walk.

"Why did you call us?"Kai asked.

"Because I need to check up on something.If we're kateing,then do it fast."she said and speeded up a bit.The gang looked at eachother with confusion,but followed.

After half a hour of skateboarding in the park,Katie said:

"Let's go,We have to hurry."

"Fine."Tala muttered and they went after her.

Once home,they left their skate boards in the front yeard and went inside.Abi was out shopping,so they had the house to themselves.The boys sat on a big sofa,but Katie said to them:

"Guys,I'm going on the third floor,so I'll take a while there.Don't come up there,what ever happenes."she then went up the stairs.

Katie walked to down the long hallway of the second floor,getting closer and closer to the stairs.She took a deep breath,just to calm her self and began to walk up the steps.Once she stepped on the cold,dark surfice of the third floor,she walked down the hall,in compliete darknoess,which was surrounding her.She was seeing perfectly in the dark,which she was thankefull for.

She took a turn right and walked a little longer.She entered a room,which was on her left.In the room,there was just one small window,which was letting in a bit of sunlight.There was a big and old deck with a big and old spinning armchair in front of it.On the deck,there was a heavy looking book,covered with dust.

Katie sat on the armchair and opened the book.She closed her eyes and tought of something.A second later,four little birds entered trough the opened window and landed on the deck.

"Glad you could come."Katie said and turned the page of the book.

"What is it this time?"a black bird with blood red feather tops asked.

"I think it's a Dark Angel,but I'm not sure."

"A Dark Angel?What the Hell is that?"a fiery red bird asked.

"Her full opposite,stupid."a icy blue bird said.

"So,what are the signs of a Dark Angel?And in who?"

"We're talking about a girl,about a year younger then me,whos bitbeast is Water Angel.But this is not what's bothering me.When I looked in her eyes I saw...I don't know how to explane that,I just knew something wasn't right."

"Uhuh...so,what's the mission of a Dark Angel?"Aqua asked.

"To destroy vampires,a.k.a:their full opposites."Icy explaned.

"What can we do about it?"Fire asked.Katie looked at the page of the book and began reading.After finishing,she rose her head,faceing the birds:

"She'll come to get me next time I transform.Which will be next week.There is a blood-red moon then,so I can't help it,but will transform.We'll have to fight eachother.She is the strongest one I've seen untill now."the girl said,still thinking of something.

"How can you defeat her?Before you just capsuled them in a Dark dome or inflamed them,but what will we do this time?"Ashly asked.

"I have no idea..."

"Can't you just bite her or something?"Aqua sugested.

"No,that way she'll destroy me,while I'm busy giving her power!"

"Then what do we do to stop her?"Icy said.

"We wait.We'll see how strong she is and then atack."Ashly sugested.

"There's more to her then just a Dark Angel guys.She has a dog inside her.Bryan said she bit him,and it was to blood.Which Dark Angel bites!I ask you!"Katie said.

"We might have a problem..."Fire said.

"You don't even know how big it is!"a unfamiliour voice said from the darkest cuarner of the room and everyone turned to that direction.There was a figure,hiding in the shadows,which was holding something like a swoard.Katies golden eyes flutered as she saw who it was.

_To be continued..._

Er...yeah,I'm insane,so don't rub it in...Thanks to the people who reed and reviewed and to future readers.

Next chapter'll be up in a couple of days.See you then...sort of...


End file.
